


And I think it's gonna be a long time

by anytimesoon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Secret Relationship, Working Out My Feelings Through Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 06:02:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19435399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anytimesoon/pseuds/anytimesoon
Summary: Draco Malfoy is never late and somehow today he is.Hermione Granger never comes unprepared yet somehow today that's the case.Weird things are happening.And why is Ron so quiet all of a sudden?





	And I think it's gonna be a long time

**Author's Note:**

> Reupload  
> English is not my first language, so feel free to point out any errors.  
> Written while me and bf were fighting so might be a bit chaotic.

\- Granger? Are you there? - Zabini shouted standing in front of the door of Hermione's bedroom in the head prefects' dormitory. This was not a situation he usually found himself in on a Friday evening, but desperate times called for desperate measures. Like his best friend asking him to deliver a random textbook to said best friend's girlfriend of a few months. The book was something apparently extremely needed, help in an assignment for Transfiguration. He needed Blaise to do it because he had to run help Snape with making healing potions for Madame Pomfrey. It all seemed very suspicious because, as everyone knew, Snape never let anyone do his work with him, not even his favourite Slytherins. Everything seemed a little bit sketchy, however Zabini couldn't find one good reason as to why Draco would lie so not to visit his own girfriend. He stopped this train of thought as soon as Hermione's small frame appeared behind the door. Her bushy hair was in a not so glamorous knot on the top of her head and her eyes were puffy as if she had been crying. She was holding a mug full of tea, english style, the steam rising from it in an almost enchanted way. Had she? Was there a spell to enhance the tea steam? He had to look it up.  
\- Hey Blaise. - her tired voice echoed in the hallway. - What is it?  
He suddenly didn't know what to say. Was he supposed to say to a clearly miserable girl that her boyfriend couldn't be there on a not so reliable account and sent a book instead? But maybe Draco knew what he was doing. It was Granger after all. She loved books, both short and long, textbooks and probably all of the muggle genres that he read about in the Juggler (daily prophet) like fantasy and science-fiction. He smiled a little.  
\- Hey, I have something for you sent by yours truly, maybe it can be useful.  
\- Oh - rarely was she at loss for words but now that seemed to be the case. When she heard about Draco, her eyes lit up for a second then her face quickly went back to the apathetic pout - Okay, thanks, it might be helpful, maybe. - she rambled.  
Blaise wondered whatever happened to her. She looked so lost as if talking to someone was something she had never done before. He sighed quietly, not really knowing what to say or do. She must have caught that because she immediately snapped right out of her state and started nervously smiling.  
\- I mean, yes of course, that is wonderful, I'll thank him when I get the chance, what a thoughtful guy he is, right. And you know, I wasn't crying if that's what you were thinking, I started wearing those new contact lenses, that's a muggle thing to correct your vision and they just don't seem to work that well, you know how it can be sometimes. -( she ended her sentence almost out of breath.)  
He did not, in fact, know how it could be. He really had no idea what she was talking about. But she seemed intent on selling him this story about some lenses, so he decided to run with it.  
\- I would never think that - he laughed.  
Something was still wrong about Hermione Granger and he couldn't figure out what it was.  
\- I'm gonna go now, I have to finish my own essay for Transfiguration or McGonagall is gonna kill me. - he put his hands inside his pockets.  
Hermione smiled weakly and closed the door. Zabini was glad she didn't prolong the goodbyes because the moment was getting a little bit awkward and he felt like she knew it.  
He slowly started walking back to the dungeons, the direction of Slytherin's common room, his thoughts filled with all the questions with no answers left after this strange meeting.

Draco was never late to their study group and now Pansy was starting to lose her patience. She scoured the library trying to spot her blonde-haired housemate but there were no platinum blondes in sight. She checked the time three times, but the big, old-looking cuckoo clock on the wall told her every single time that the young Malfoy was running late. After half an hour of trying to write the beginning of the essay on Methods of Unconcealing the Concealed by herself, she gave up. She wasn't going to wait forever, that would be not respecting herself. He would have to apologize profusely or else she would never grace him with her presence during study group ever again. Of course deep down she knew the great Malfoy apologizing wasn't very likely but a girl could dream. She was halfway to the dormitories when she saw a sprinting figure who was noone other than Draco Malfoy. He was out of breath and holding a stack of scrolls and an impressive-looking quill.  
\- Parkinson, I'm so sorry, I have been doing this favour for Snape and I was running around the castle like an idiot for like 3 hours and I've lost track of time, I was supposed to just do it and go and I should have never put you in this position, I don't know what happened. - he took a sharp breath and put his hand on his knees to rest.  
Pansy first thought was that she was dreaming. First, the 'always on time, perfectly prepared for every class' Malfoy Junior doesn't show up for their study group and now he's actually apologizing? He seems shameful? Something didn't sit quite right with her. Was he sick?  
\- Are you feeling okay, Draco? - she asked, genuine concern behind her voice.  
His head slowly rose as he put his hands inside the robe's pockets. He sighed.  
\- I'm not entirely sure if I'm being honest. - he let out a small, sad laugh. - I'm trying to handle things my way but it doesn't seem to be working.  
Pansy really had no idea what to do. She wasn't particularly good at consoling people, her aristocratic upbringing didn't quite prepare her for a situation like this.  
She once again looked Draco up and down, checking if he really needed her help and then an idea popped into her head.  
\- Hey Draco, forget the essay, we'll write it tomorrow, wanna go play some quidditch? - she surprised even herself by saying that. Draco also couldn't quite believe what he was hearing.  
\- Are you sure? It seems like just yesterday you were saying quidditch was bollocks, what changed?  
\- Nothing, I'm still not gonna play, but maybe I can watch you and cheer? - she smiled, resigned. - So? What do you say?  
\- Let me find Blaise and maybe we can play together and you'll watch us both? - she tried to hide her smile but Draco knew how much she liked Blaise so there was no point. He was doing her a favour too.  
\- I can't say no to that, can I? I'm helping a friend in need after all. - she laughed.  
They started walking towards the dormitories, side by side, so Pansy could observe Draco without him noticing. He still looked pretty miserable but his eyes weren't as lifeless as before.  
'What a great friend I am' - she gave herself a pat on the back and kept on walking.


End file.
